Cold Luck
by piperboyy
Summary: Fallout AU. The Hudson Bay Company, the biggest company in the Canadian Empire, sends 4 employees to find lost Vegas and to open a trading hub between them and the 'tribes'. They find a new 'America', a league of tribes under a dictator, and a very old business man. Will they help tip the scales in one faction favor or will they just make a profit out of their war.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fallout, and it characters. Bethesda owns these rights

War...war never changes.

Canada had been battered before the nukes, by the United States annexing them, Chinese spy's placing bomb's in factories and public areas, and the newly placed puppet government sending a major amount of food and medicine to the United States, killing the Canadian population from 40,000,000 to 25,000,000. The Albertan oil sands, Canadian Shield, and The Great Lakes were all nearly depleted of all their resources to support both the war and the fleeting "American dream". The retaliation from the Canadian's was the Northern resistances integrating into the Vaults buildings, fighting both the newly made puppet government and, the American settler's. The building of vaults in Canada we for the Generals, troops, and American settlers but only 20 were built before the nukes fell. The builders of vaults had built secret paths into the vaults where they kill many of American citizens and their overseer's. Once the Nuclear warheads began to fly the major cities were hit ranging from Vancouver to Halifax. Majority of Canada was left unscathed because the size of Canada itself and how far apart many of Canada's population were separated. Canada was not spared from the Nuclear winter caused brought by the nuclear warheads creating a second Ice Age. A majority of Canada's population would die from the freezing cold and starvation. Though many survived because of close proximity to the Vaults whose people shared their, food, medicine, and technology to help unite near by the vaults. The people farther away from vaults regrets into natives, radiators, cannibals, and secluded communities. Leaders of the vaults and the communities around the vaults help create The Canadian Empire. This newly created Empire extending from Fort Langley, British Columbia to Québec city. With such a large amount of land to deal with the Empire assigned the biggest and oldest company to explore new land, created trading forts, and help create alliance with the native population. This company is the Hudson Bay Company. They would civilize the land making great profit receiving old world treasure from the scavengers and native alike. Native population would dealt with deals, tricks and force if need creating a migration west just as the original Hudson Bay Company had done before hundreds of years ago. With every trading post or fort established, the more native tribes were either a sobered by the HBC or pushed further west, being forced further and further away from their lands. Criminals, slavers, and raiders would follow the path heading further and further wet keeping just ahead of either the HBC or the Empire but just before the native tribes. As the Empire reach made it to the west coast the native tribes forced out of their lands could move no further due to a wall of radiation that used to be Vancouver. The native tribes knew that there was longer a place for them to go, some would settle with the tribes in the surrounding areas waiting for them to be taken over, but a few of the tribes were angry and wanted revenge, and decided to fight back as the Frozen Wind fighting both the Hudson Bay and the Empire. As the fighting began to increase other groups began to 'join' the Frozen Wind. Rapists, murders, and anarchists all killing and slandering the name of the Frozen Wind until it was people began to call it the Frozen Horde. A the Empire fearing that the Hoard could spread to more populated areas of the empire send in troops to remove the threat with any force necessary. Two years into the war and the army were having little headway, until a the discovery of a large containment of chlorine gas, gas masks and orders to kill everyone in the area that wasn't Empire. Many soldiers were forced to live with the actions they had done, and if they tried to speak about what they had done they would be silenced. The year is 2271, and a medical officer, wrought with his past, will change the future of the Canadian empire.


	2. Chapter 2 An old City a New chance

I do not own any rights to the fallout series.

Read and enjoy, and any questions or concerns please let me know.

Fort Langley, HBC territory, January, 10, 2271

A man was walking down to a holding cell, he was wearing a dark blue suit and in his hands were several files. The man came up to the holding cell, inside was a short man of 5 ft. 9 in, wearing a simple leather jacket and fur pants, this man was sitting in chair his feet shackled to the floor while his hands were free. Opening the door to the cell with an old key the man proceeded to sit in the other chair in front of him." Mr. Clark my name is Liam McKenzie, I work for the HBC."

Jay Clark staring angrily at the man in front of him, his gray eyes hidden behind his cracked glasses and dirty blond hair. Liam ignoring the glared he continued to talk, "It says in your file that you were born on the B.C. Frontier in august 12th, 2255 to family of doctors. When the horde came to your town in 2267 the tribal's went killing anyone in their path, including both your parents. You would later join the army when you were 16, serving a single tour of 4 years, as a medical officer. It says here you were on multiple assignments to help clear out Horde encampment. After you left the army you developed signs of post-traumatic stress disorder, gaining a drinking problem, to deal with the past stress, thus accumulated debt of 10,000 dollars."

Jay siyes "What do want". Liam smiled slightly replying "As you most likely know the war with the Horde aloud the Hudson Bay Company to gain a lot new land for the Empire. There are plenty of trees, the soil is somewhat fertile, and there are still plenty of areas that haven't been scavenged. The land should be selling like water to a man dying of thirst, but..."

Jay interrupted him cracking a smile " Because of the war and of all the natives we killed, no body wishes to buy land where they could be attacked by left over Horde or die from not knowing where or what is safe to eat." Liam seemed to tense up for a moment but quickly regaining his posture. "...Yes that could something to do with it, but we strongly believe that the Empire's interest east is the most likely cause."

Jay just gave him an unimpressed look. Taking out a picture from one folders Liam handed it to Jay. "This is a picture of a eye bot that was found east of this fort" Jay looked at the picture with interest. It appeared to be the basic eye he had seen flying around the Empire, playing the messages of national pride and power of the Canadian Empire, but this one had a yellow symbol of 3 gears with a sword in the middle. "We determine it was making its way to Anchorage. Also we able to get it recorder out to see where it came from but, sadly it was damaged and were only able a few minutes' worth of uncorrupted recordings. But what was found was astounding."

Liam hand Jay another picture, looking at the picture Jay was surprised to see what a city in a distance. What was so amazing about this one city was it was light up like a Christmas tree that he had seen when was a child. Liam noticed his surprise commenting "We believe it is Las Vegas in Nerada far south of here. If the lights are still on and what information we have gathered on it is true then we remake our loose from the Horde war. A city that once held a lot of the old world rich's and many of the old world vise's as well." Jay looked to him and said "So you want me to see if the natives are friendly?" Liam looked at him shaking his head saying, "No, but I want you to lead a team down and make a trading fort down in the area." Handing him 4 folders Jay looked opened each folder looked at each one for a while before moving to the next. Once Jay finished all the files he looked at Liam with a serious look in his eye I'll do it, but I need 3 things." Liam allowed himself a small smile, "Most exact. What is it that you require?" he asked.

Jay held out one his fingers "Number one I need to be allowed to employ any native of the area of extra help and or protection." Liam scowled at this request but gave him a curt 'fine', knowing it would better in the long run than anything. Jay held out another finger "Number two, if I feel that one of the people assigned under me planning something unsavory to me and those under my command, and then I am allowed to use extreme force." Liam rolled his eyes at this "Yes, but of course you are in UNcivilized land after all. Finally you last request." putting emphasis on the UN in uncivilized. Jay gave him another unimpressed look and one last finger out " Number 3, a crate of whisky" Liam seemed shocked for a moment, but then shook his head give him a quick nod thinking his request did not even deserve a spoken answer.

Putting a hand into his pocket Liam throws Jay a key to Jay, which Jay easily caught and proceeds to unlock the shackles at his feet. "You will wait for a guard to come, which he will guide you to your temporary home for you to get ready for the trip which is in 5 days." Liam stood and turned to leave before Jay asked "What about my medical supplies and the other things I had on me?" Liam stopped, not turning around "Your things will be sent to you tomorrow Mr. Clark. Oh, one more thing Mr. Clark I do hope you luck on the trip." then walked through the door and left.

Jay just sat there thinking about the last thing Liam had said, he laugh a bit to the idea of it. "Luck….Luck my luck has been frozen for years. I don't have good luck, only Cold luck.


End file.
